1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell phone/case/necklace system and more particularly pertains to enclosing a cell phone in a case and supporting the case by a necklace, the cell phone being encased and supported in an orientation upside-down with respect to the case and necklace for reading the cell phone in a more convenient, reliable and simplified manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cell phone cases of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cell phone cases of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of encasing and supporting cell phones are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a cell phone/case/necklace system that allows enclosing a cell phone in a case and supporting the case by a necklace, the cell phone being encased and supported in an orientation upside-down with respect to the case and necklace.
In this respect, the cell phone/case/necklace system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing a cell phone in a case and supporting the case by a necklace, the cell phone being encased and supported in an orientation upside-down with respect to the case and necklace.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cell phone/case/necklace system which can be used for enclosing a cell phone in a case and supporting the case by a necklace, the cell phone being encased and supported in an orientation upside-down with respect to the case and necklace. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.